Rough day at work
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Severus/Lucius stories with mentions of Hermione fantasies. What happens when Severus comes in after a hard day at work? How does Lucius help relax him. Mentions submissive Lucius and dominant Snape, I hope you enjoy, may be a sequel if you like it.


_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape **_

_**or the link is in my profile**_

_**Pairing: Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Snape is a little dominant in this and Lucius is a little submissive because I don't think any relationship can be one hundred per cent equal.**_

_**Reposted because I have a sequal, someone reviewed this last time saying it sounded like a cheesy porn movie, and yep I'm aware I tend to overcompensate on the lemons, but its more fun that ;)**_

_**I hope you enjoy**_

_**Thanks **_

_**I do not own Harry Potter..**_

* * *

**LPOV**

"Dunderheads the bloody lot of them" my love curses as he enters through the door of his private study. Unbuttoning his robes and throwing them onto the coat hanger as he glares around the room.

"Rough day?" I drawl out secretly hoping that it was… because he always plays a little rougher when he wants to take his frustrations out on me, something that I actively encourage.

"You have no idea, idiots the lot of them, honestly the only one that even has half a hope passing my class is that Hermione Granger.. maybe" and I do not miss the way that his voice softens when he says her name, it is no great secret to me that he has been crushing on the girl for quite some time and I have to admit that she is sort of attractive, although I have only just begun to admit this to myself recently getting over my whole issue with blood status. "However she is such a know it all, I may fail her so that her employee does not have to deal with her constant whining." He rants though I know that he does not mean it.

"Come now Severus you know that you would miss her constant whining" I tease as he goes and sits in the big cosy armchair by the fire.

"Perhaps I should put something in your mouth… maybe that will keep you quite" he mutters under his breath followed by a quite chuckle as he pours himself a glass of firewhisky. His hands move down to his trousers and he quickly unsnaps the button.. his thick cock springing out and I find myself instantly drawn to it.. It was our little secret that he never wore any underwear, something that I often fantasize about while we are working. "Well what are you waiting for a fucking invitation" glancing up at his face as he nods downwards towards his stiff member.

I moan softly, he is so demanding that he has my cock pressing uncomfortably against my silk boxers begging to get out and be touched, but it is not time for my pleasure yet, I must give him his first.

I slide down off of the sofa and drop down onto my knees, my head down as I slowly crawl across the floor towards him, I can feel his eyes on me the entire time that I do.. I can practically feel his lust for me.

I put one hand in front of the other as I continue to crawl the short distance until I am kneeling on the soft fluffy rug my eyes focused on my prize. I glance up at Severus his dark eyes locked on my own as he reaches his hand forward and unties the ribbon that is holding my hair up in a ponytail. My thick mass of hair falling out and around my face "So beautiful" he murmurs under his breath as he strokes my hair tenderly as I bask in his praise before reaching around and grabbing my hair with his hand tightly and thrusting it forwards, I only just have a chance to open my mouth before I feel his hard dick pressing against my lips and into my warm and wet mouth.

He lets out a light moan as he pushes my head down even more, causing me to take more inside, filling me up as I quickly clamp my lips halfway around his hard dick teasingly as I refuse to take it any further, I look up at him beneath lowered eyelashes. I watch as his face hardens obviously not pleased with me stopping there, I slowly swirl my tongue round and round the soft skin feeling so good underneath me. "Do not test me Lucius you will not like the consequences" he growls out but on the contrary I know that I will… most of the time at least.

My hand comes up slowly surprised to be met with hard skin.. hmmm he must have undone his shirt at some point. His hand comes down slapping mine away and if I could then I would be grinning, I am about to get what I crave. "I gave you a chance and now I will take what I want" Severus says as both of his hands move to the back of my head, grasping my hair and pushing it down even harder and I have no choice, he forces me down, inch after inch of his stiff dick entering my mouth and then throat so I just give in to him, but he is too far gone as soon as the last inch is in my mouth, I gag loudly over and over again, but his hands remain on my hand forcing me to breathe through my nose as I continue to suck him harder and deeper, the gags sending vibrations up his entire length… I hear his loud moans and I know that I am making him feel good, but I am longing to taste his delicious seed.. it is what I crave from him.

His hands are suddenly tugging at my hair, pulling me back roughly from his stiff rod, I whimper in disappointment, what the hell is he thinking? "You think that you can get away with what you just pulled slut?" he asks and fuck I love it when he talks to me like that "Get your boxers off and on your hands and knees for me" he commands, my disappointment quickly gone as I think about the pleasure that we are both going to receive.

I reach down quickly stripping myself of my boxers and throwing them to the side. Moving up onto my hands and knees and spreading my legs just slightly, giving him a glimpse of my manhood.

I hear the shifting of fabric, before a hand comes to rest upon my back "are you ready for this?" he asks not even waiting for an answer as I feel something warm and wet come dribbling down my rosebud.. Severus always has preferred to lube me up himself rather than magic it, not that I mind. I feel his thick head pressing against my tight little hole and moan loudly bucking back against him as his thick masculine hands coming to rest on my hips, gripping them tightly not allowing me to move even an inch.

He begins to push forwards, his tip entering my tight sphincter, I bite down on my lip hard, it always hurts when it first enters.. but it hurts so bad, as he pushes further I bite down harder, my teeth gritting the delicate skin and causing the blood to fill my mouth.

I quickly release my poor lips as he slides his entire length inside, filling me up, possessing my body, making me crave his touch, making me grave him "oh fuck" I yelp.. as his hands grip tighter and I know I shall have bruises there tomorrow..

I feel his chest against my back his hot breath in my ear "I shall not be gentle Lucius, this is about my pleasure not yours, do you understand?" he asks, sending shivers throughout my entire body.

"I..I understand" I whimper out.

"Good" he whispers pressing a soft kiss to my ear, before pulling back, my hands grip the rug tightly, bracing myself for what is about to happen.

He pulls all the way back, before pushing forwards once again, the pressure is unbelievable, it is so.. strange yet so pleasurable.

And that is it, he begins to thrust in and out of me over and over again, not caring about me, his need completely consuming his body, his pleasure at the front of his mind and he is taking it from me.

I grip the carpet tighter as I hold my hands as he continues to pound away. "Oh god baby I'm going to cum, cum with me" he commands as his hand comes around and grasps my cock tightly, tugging up and down slowly as he explodes deep within my bowels. His hot sticky seed coating my insides and that is all it takes as I reach my orgasm and cum hard all over the carpet collapsing onto the ground, Severus falling on top of me in a large heap.

"Fuck you are amazing" he whispers as he presses soft kisses to the back of my neck and down my back slowly.

"You're so good too" I murmur "fuck Severus I love it when you get rough with me" I laugh.

He chuckles softly as he pulls his dick out of my mouth and stands up slowly, grasping my hand in his as he pulls me up to my feet and leans in slowly, pressing a soft kiss to my lips just once and just briefly before he pulls away. "Come let's get you cleaned off" he says as he leads me into the bathroom…

That's the second best bit, he always takes care of me after he has been a little rough.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
